Father's Day Video
* Rebecca Parham: I have my arm completely extended, and it just might break. Hello, my geeks and peeps, explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies. This is now officially my first attempt at a vlog and what a doozy of a topic to start a vlog, really. So this Sunday, or maybe today, depends on when I upload, this is Father's Day. And this year, I've been thinking about that a lot more than I normally do, because, and here's a downer for ya: This is my first Father's Day without my father. Yeah, if you've been following me on social media over the past seven months, you've been there for the ride. And trust me, it's been a ride. A lot of art was made, a lot of art. I mean, I could almost make one of those art of books, but it would be art of my grief bestseller right there. So the other day, I made a very personal video and it's pretty raw. It's pretty intense, it's pretty unedited. There's not a lot of context, and originally, I was gonna just upload it willy-nilly with no explanation, no context whatsoever, and then I just kind of stepped back for an hour to re-watch the video and thought to myself: "You know, this really isn't fair.". I mean, the last video that I uploaded was me telling you guys: "Hey, yay! I've moved to a different channel, and I might use this one for vlogs, and it would be really really unfair of me to just kind of blindside you guys with my feelings.". I mean you don't do that to people. Well, you don't just walk up behind someone with a baseball bat and go feels. I stick, so I'm not gonna do that to you guys. I'm not just gonna randomly upload a really emotional really personal video for you guys, but what I will do is I will leave it unlisted and I will provide a link here somewhere on the screen or in the description below. Be forewarned, it is very personal. It has a lot of stuff that really only matters to people who know me and knew my dad. But if you've been following me long enough, and you'd like to share in this moment with me, then by all means, click the link and share the link if it really means something to you, then that's great, wonderful. And if you really don't want to see me be all weepy and sad and crying, and that's fine too. You don't have to click the link, I'm fine with that emotions, man, emotions. Speaking of emotions, I saw Inside Out today and I have to say, it was visually so beautiful. Just, just, so gorgeous of a movie and it was very sincere. It was definitely one of Pixar's better movies, but more importantly, it's one of their most unique and original ideas, and I gotta tell you. This movie could really stand to be very important in the future history of animation, and that's why I full-on support it because we need more original ideas, more clever ideas, more experimental ideas, ideas that, you know, are a little more brave because we don't get that very often. Hello, I see, it's nice to hear you too. This was not supposed to be a duet but you made it a duet. I like the ambition so go see Inside Out. I really enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure you'll love it, too. It is raining outside, making my hair all frizzy and poofy. And speaking of animation, I am almost done with one of my new videos. It's me animating a story from my past, and I think you'll really like it. Switched arms to my not as good side, this is the anger side of my face. It just looks angry all the time so I will have a new video for you guys it's almost done I'm trying to get it done in the next couple of days 'cause believe me I'm like desperate to get a new video out to you guys, I started working on one earlier but it was taking so long, because I really wanted the animation to be really really good, for once, because you know on YouTube, you kind of have to cut corners here. And there on quality but I really wanted to make some something with animation that I was proud of, you know, so that one will come later down the road, and it's got a guest voice in: It's Stevens, and he's one of the Annoying Orange guys. Great guy and then the new video is gonna come out very very soon, and I am really online come on the home stretch with this one. So it'll be uploaded very soon. Very, very soon. My arm is like fully extended in eight hours. Why don't you zoom out more? I need a new camera. Alright, so let me know how I did on my first vlog, and if you guys want to see an update for me, maybe once a week, once every two weeks, once a month maybe, I don't know. But let me know, hi 'cause you know, I'm still kind of new this whole YouTuber lifestyle. Alright, like I say, I say that is if I'm actually a YouTuber, ya know. Alright I love you guys, and thanks for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts